Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150307221706
It had nothing to do with Mayumi, Yakumo was the one that told her to watch the vectors in the previous volume. You do realise your own posts proved Tatsuya didn't help Miyuki, right? ""You showed me how to do this earlier, and while it's imperfect, I remembered the gist of it. Although it's only temporary, I restore your power to you. Please compete to your heart's content." "...Yes!" At her brother's words, in utter earnest, Miyuki nodded with an indomitable smile. And later this part If she had challenged Lina to a battle alone, she would have lost alone...thinking that, Miyuki offered a prayer of gratitude in her heart. (Onii-sama is watching over me...I won't lose. I can't lose!) Tatsuya is the one telling Miyuki she taught him how to remove the seal. The key words is "returning your power to you". Tatsuya didn't give Miyuki anything that wasn't her own, he just restored full use of her own powers to her. You then mention Tatsuya stepping into end the fight, that didn't help Miyuki in anyway... ""At that moment, I most certainly was being overpowered. If I had transferred capacity to another magic in that state, I likely could have been overwhelmed by Miyuki's magic and lost my life. At the least, I would have been in no condition to fight further." Turning to Tatsuya and Miyuki, Lina gracefully acknowledged her own defeat. " It saved Lina as she herself admitted, not Miyuki. You then try and claim that Tatsuya helped Miyuki with strategies against Lina, which obviously isn't true. "(If that's the case!) Always be prepared two, three steps ahead of your opponent, was something repeatedly taught to her by Tatsuya on a daily basis. If the plan to draw the opponent into Deceleration Zone and eliminate her there failed, she had planned strategies to take her down outside the area as well. " Notice the words "she had planned", they were all Miyuki's strategies. You seem to be misunderstanding completely. I mention very early on in this discussion that I believe Masaki/Miyuki to be on a similar level overall but Miyuki would win 1vs1 because her skill set is superior to Masaki's for a 1vs1 match up between the two. His destructive power, while useful on a battle field isn't effective 1vs1 against someone who prevents magic from being activated in the first place. His speed is specifically mentioned to be almost entirely negated by Miyuki and Miyuki has the intel advantage, which is undeniable. He loses to her 1vs1 but I never claimed Masaki to not be better on a battlefield with heaps of fluid that he can simply explode. Miyuki beats him 1vs1 though, her feats but speed are superior. She has a higher psion count, she has superior interference feats, she has the AOE advantage, she has superior overall magical power. Not to forget, his speed advantage is only in a single ststem of magic that he uses with his specialised CAD.